


Easing Tensions

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Tucker's overeager interest in getting to Risa for some "relaxation" finally gets to Archer and he sets to remedy his best friend's problem himself. Missing scenes, 1.23 "Fallen Hero." (07/01/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Semi-PWP. I beg forgiveness from my R/M muses. I'm not forsaking either of my boys. Just...couldn't resist a small detour. All Trek authors have to do a turbolift fic at some point anyway. ;)  


* * *

What the hell had Trip been thinking? That Hawaiian shirt looked awful. Then again, not as awful as some of the other outfits lying dormant in Trip's closet, ready to blind the eye at a moments notice. Where did he get all of those retro outfits anyway? And who in the universe did he think he was going to impress?

Archer chuckled softly to himself as he stood waiting for a lift. Well the man can certainly draw attention to himself. But Archer knew it was all bravado. Trip was not much of a lady's man. He could just picture Trip once he got to Risa, in the corner gawking but unable to say a word. Poor guy would probably end up with no action at all and would be lucky to manage to stay out of any trouble.

The way Trip hopped around in excitement about the shore leave made Archer feel a little sorry for him. However hard Trip was planning to try to get laid, Archer doubted it would ever happen. Trip was not a one night stand kind of guy. He would want to know the girl or guy first. With two days, that was hardly likely to happen. Archer considered spending his vacation time with Trip and maybe helping his best friend hook up with someone, but he knew Trip would still never go through with it. He'd just be more embarrassed to have Archer along.

"Hey Cap'n," Tucker said as he walked up to Archer.

"Hey Trip. What happened to that Hawaiian shirt?" Archer smirked.

"Didn't want to wear it out before we got to Risa."

True reason was that with the Vulcan ambassador onboard, Tucker had thought better of wearing the shirt. But the tease was better answered with one in return, in Trip's mind anyway.

"I'm sure you've got a few other loud shirts in those quarters of yours."

A grin from Tucker. "A couple. And I'll have you know my civilian clothes are at the peek of fashion. Just wait until the women at Risa catch a look at me in my new suit." A lift stopped and they both stepped in.

Archer sighed. "Aren't you getting a little overeager to 'ease your tensions', Trip?"

"Oh, well, it has been a long time, Cap'n. I mean, who wouldn't want a nice fine woman in front of them, telling them everything you want to hear, giving you a massage with their twenty fingers..."

Archer's mind drifted off as Trip droned on excitedly. You'd think he had forgotten they were still on duty, he thought. Trip was nearly hopping with excitement again, becoming animated in his descriptions of various delicious ideas to "relax". If Trip wound himself up any more, Archer wouldn't be surprised if he jumped the next person he saw. How was he supposed to rely on his Chief Engineer if he was off daydreaming about Risan women?

Damn it all Trip, calm your ass down, Archer's mind snapped, tossing a sharp look over at the Commander. Trip was clueless, continuing on about some sort of erotic candy that was available on Risa. That does it! Archer nearly opened his mouth to snap at his best friend, then paused as a wicked idea slipped into his mind. What good would yelling do? He needed to go to the source of the problem.

Trip's monologue stalled as he realized Archer had stopped the lift. Trip turned to his friend, "What's wr-"

He was cut off as Archer shoved him against the lift's wall, drowning him in a fierce kiss. The older man had pinned him expertly and he had no chance of escape. Trip's eyes widened in near horror for a moment, then rolled back with a moan as Archer cupped and rubbed the half erection underneath the front of his pants. Trip fought to get his mouth free, needing to pant for breath and ask a few demanding questions.

Archer redoubled his efforts on the kiss and was rewarded with a whimper of resignation from the other man, a tongue seeking out Archer's. Pinning Trip down with his own hips, Archer moved his hands up to quickly unzip the jumpsuit uniform, tugging it down over Trip's shoulders and past his hips. The younger man's heart raced and he fought to get free again. Archer nipped at Trip's lower lip as he pinned him down across the chest with one hand, the other slipping inside Trip's boxers to wrap around the eager erection.

Moans muffled by Archer's lips, Trip cried out, hips bucking against the still hand. He kissed Archer back feverishly, the only way he could urge him to move that hand. His wish was quickly granted as the hand pumped at a fast pace. Trip's hips thrust along with the hand as he managed to jerk his head back quickly enough to escape the kiss and pant for the breath he so desperately need.

Seeing that Trip wasn't about to scream for him to stop, Archer left one controlling hand on Trip's chest as he knelt down in front of him, tugging the boxers and jumpsuit down with his other hand to the man's ankles.

"Oh shit," Trip moaned, head tossed back as fingers lacing into Archer's hair, the other man taking his erection slowly into his mouth. "Cap'n, oh God..."

Archer's free hand cupped Trip's sacks and he quickly matched the bobbing of his head with the bucking of the younger man's hips.

"Cap'n...Jon, fuck yes," he panted harshly. It had been so long and Archer managed to press all of his buttons. A half sob and Trip's legs gave out as he came, Archer holding him up as he worked his tongue to drag out the climax.

Not until Archer was sure Trip was completely sated and recovered did he slowly release him and stand up, tugging the other man's boxers and jumpsuit up over his hips again. Trip looked dazed, still panting softly to catch his breath.

"I trust that will help you keep your mind focused on work until we reach Risa, Commander."

Trip swallowed hard, looking apprehensively up at Archer. "I...um...It should help, yeah." He slipped his arms unsteadily back into the jumpsuit and pulled it on, zipping up the front.

Archer nodded and turned to start the lift back up before anyone noticed they were stalled.

A shiver ran down the Captain's spine as he felt a hand caress along the back of his neck, a drawling Southern whisper in his ear, "Sure there ain't any tensions that need easin' yourself?"

Damn, does Trip recover fast.


End file.
